


The new promise

by Istinto_della_Luna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Happy Ending, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Light Angst, M/M, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istinto_della_Luna/pseuds/Istinto_della_Luna
Summary: After the Schweiden Adlers vs MSBY Black Jackals match, Kageyama and Hinata can finally reunite. As much as Kageyama is excited and happy and content, something is on his mind. What should he tell Hinata now that they are lovers? Will the two of them be able to make a new promise involving a third person?[From the text: As Kageyama lifts one of his arms in a clumsy attempt to caress him, Hinata's questioning expression changes into a soft one – he closes his eyes and extends his lips into a serene smile. That gesture must work as an awakening for Kageyama since he stops overthinking and just blurts everything out.« Are you free today?» He said it, the hell with that.]
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Kazuyo & Hinata Shouyou, Kageyama Kazuyo & Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	The new promise

Kageyama blinks his eyes open at the familiar sound of his alarm. As always, a peaceful melody is spreading all over the room – he doesn't need a loud one, because most of the time he is already awake and ready for his morning run before the alarm actually goes off. It takes him a while to realize that it is not supposed to ring today, but then he throws himself to switch the clock off as fast as possible. He has no intention of waking him up, especially after what has occurred between the two of them the night before. A soft smile appears on his lips, while Kageyama tries to silently stretch his legs under the covers. He has to admit that his dumbass being finally home – even for a short time – is a thing that he still lacks to fully process. But playing against Hinata after all those years and finally doing it as equals is all he has always craved from day one, sure that it would make his chest ache with joy and pride. And it did. Hinata played like a real monster: capable of covering every position, fully aware of the court, able to handle each serve of his, which set Kageyama's mood even more on fire. They have only known one way of communicating to each other without quarrelling and that is playing volleyball, it has always been that.

But then he starts to recollect the memories of the night before – the greedy whispers, the strange yet burning touches and the floppy kisses come back to his mind and he feels his face heat up. Hinata seemed so confident, so willing to take the lead all alone, that Kageyama realized how even more frustrating it was not to be experienced in sexual matters at all. But he was so wrong, because Hinata didn't really lose sight of him for even a moment. After taking Kageyama's shirt off and starting to trail wet kisses along his collarbone, he stopped in the middle of it, locked eyes with his partner and babbled "Kageyama, do you not want to race me anymore?". And Kageyama gasped in search of air, taken aback by the implication. A mischievous smile immediately emerged from his trembling lips; he began to go with the flow, feeling no longer left out. Instinct shaped one more time his behavior towards those things he didn't really know anything about.

His gaze finally falls upon Hinata's figure, who is still lying beside him sound asleep. The expression on his face is so peaceful that Kageyama can't believe it belongs to the same person who gave him such a needy smirk during the night just passed. It reminded him of the one he used to see on the dumbass' face when both of them were on the same side of the court – but the way Hinata smirked during their last match was way better, it fuelled Kageyama's hunger, and at the same time it made him the proudest of them all. But nothing compares to the way Hinata responded to his touches – every single winking smile of his was caused and directed to Kageyama only, who craved to taste each of them with his own lips. They know each other as rivals, as teammates, even as volleyball partners, but the bond as lovers is something they have never explored before the previous night and Kageyama has just discovered that he enjoys their dynamic as lovers as much as the other ones. The impulse to run his fingers through Hinata's red tufts is strong, but Kageyama doesn't want to risk waking him up. So, he gets out of the bed only after struggling to disentangle himself from the sheets and lets out a little yawn, feeling stiff.

He puts on a t-shirt and wanders through his apartment, his hair is unusually shaggy. Most of their volleyball stuff is scattered all over the place, but Kageyama couldn't care less. It doesn't take much time to walk into the small kitchen. He stretches lazily, then picks up a carton of milk and takes a healthy sip before putting it back in the fridge. He ruffles his own hair in a symbolic attempt to shake the thoughts which keep on crowding his mind. There is this one specific memory that came back to him during their last match, and now a thought pretty much connected to it is haunting him like an annoying ghost. Kageyama is torn, almost paralyzed by his own mind – he isn't able to come to a decision yet, which makes his head turn like a spinner. Should he make that thought come true or should he lock it away without hesitation? Is it still too early to load on Hinata's shoulders something so emotionally heavy or is the guy ready to bear with it? Kageyama can't help but wonder if he actually has the right to involve Hinata in such an intimate episode of his life. He has never opened up with anyone about it after all, is it something that lovers do? Kageyama has no clue, all he knows is that his mind continues to remind him that if he has to tell someone that story, he has to share it with Hinata first. Hinata himself is involved in it, and he doesn't know yet, but Kageyama is already sure that he wouldn't be able to choose the right words to say – he simply sucks at explaining himself with his mouth, he'd rather demonstrate whatever it is with his body. For some time Kageyama has even pushed that event deep down in his heart, trying to run away from its emotional impact on his life.

« Kageyama, where are you? Are you hiding? »

Hinata's voice pulls him out of his thoughts and brings him back to reality. As soon as he walks through the door in order to return to his bedroom, he crashes with Hinata, who has tried as well to reach out to Kageyama. Hinata rubs his nose, a huge smile pops up on his bright face.

« I'm not hiding, you dumbass. I was just having a drink of milk. » Kageyama pouts, pretending to be offended by the teasing, but he soon has to look away from Hinata's silhouette. The moron is still shirtless, and Kageyama has the strong feeling that he is inevitably going to fluster. Still standing up, Hinata raises his arms in order to stretch his whole body, but that movement reveals something odd on his waist – Kageyama can't help but cast a glance at it. His eyes widen enormously and his neck turns bright red as soon as he realizes that there is a purplish hickey near Hinata's hip. He tries in every way not to fall victim to his own embarrassment, so that he doesn't give that idiot another excuse to make fun of him. But Hinata doesn't seem to have noticed his reaction – he is already getting closer to the bed and sitting on the edge of it.

« Of course you were. » Hinata's teasing voice eventually rings out.

Kageyama puffs like a child, trying to forget what it seems to be the result of a ridiculous boldness he didn't even know he had. « Anyway, did you sleep well? »

« What do you think? »

Kageyama clicks his tongue again, ready to playfully call him names, but as soon as he catches Hinata's eyes, he feels something strange at the bottom of his heart. The words just can't come out, caught up in the back of his throat. This time Hinata notices the switch in Kageyama's mood and frowns, unable to fully understand what is going on. But as Kageyama lifts one of his arms in a clumsy attempt to caress him, Hinata's questioning expression changes into a soft one – he closes his eyes and extends his lips into a serene smile. That gesture must work as an awakening for Kageyama since he stops overthinking and just blurts everything out.   
« Are you free today? » He said it, the hell with that.

Hinata immediately opens his eyes again and slightly tilts his head. His confused expression intensifies – it's obvious that he isn't getting what Kageyama is trying to say. « Well, of course. Today is our day off. Why are you asking me this? »

« It's nothing, uh just forget it. » He sadly lowers his head, all the confidence he has just managed to gather seems to be fading away every second that passes.

Hinata gets up from the bed and lightly pushes Kageyama back who is looking at him with prying eyes. He walks away in order to put on a t-shirt, so he instinctively grabs the first one he finds, which happens to be the one forgotten on the chair next to the closet. That belongs to Kageyama, and Hinata knows it, but he puts it on anyway – not before peeking Kageyama's reaction with chubby reddish cheeks, an image that makes Kageyama blush even harder. Once he has overcome the embarrassment, the dumbass wears Kageyama's t-shirt as if he had been doing it for all his life, a naturalness that Kageyama kind of envies. Hinata looks at him again. The truth is that he has absolutely no intention of letting the matter drop. Now that he has a shirt back on, nothing is stopping him from listening to whatever Kageyama is trying to say. Right, that dummy needs a little push. « So, » he says, clapping his hands once «where are you planning on taking me? It's been so long since I last visited Tokyo, shall we have a tour? »

Kageyama takes a deep breath, trying to relax. He can't run away from reality forever, and besides he has already decided that Hinata somehow needs to get involved in his life, especially now that the two of them are together. So, he doesn't let himself be dragged by Hinata's enthusiasm.« How about we go back to Miyagi? » He asks the question as casually as possible, when in fact he's holding his breath, worried once again about Hinata's reaction. It would be perfect if the dumbass didn't ask too many questions, and just went along with his suggestion.

« Miyagi? »

Kageyama nods.

Hinata can't help but amusingly mock him. « Are you missing our hometown, big baby-yama? »

The boy refuses to look the other in the eyes, but his heart skips a beat. « Not in the slightest. »

« Come here. » A giggle comes out of Hinata's mouth. Kageyama finally looks up at him, who is grinning from ear to ear. As Kageyama comes closer, Hinata delicately grabs at his face and rests his forehead to that of the other, a thing so intimate that they only shared twice before parting ways. Kageyama is the one who gave way to that gesture by clumsily grabbing Hinata's sweaty face in their third year after a bad game. Hinata wasn't crying, but his face was so in pain that Kageyama couldn't resist – beads of sweat were dripping down Hinata's face and ended up wetting Kageyama's skin, but the setter couldn't care less. The contact lasted a little, but Kageyama managed to whisper "don't blame yourself, dumbass" to Hinata's ear, making him blush in front of the whole team, who was staring at them with blank expressions.

Hinata holds Kageyama as firmly as possible, trying to convey all his affection towards him. « Sounds good to me » he whispers after a while, still chained to the other.

« What? »

« Going back to Miyagi. Sure, why not? »

« Thanks. » Kageyama can't bring himself to add anything else to appreciate Hinata's agreement to his request, but he knows that Hinata has understood how much grateful he is feeling inside.

« Now kiss me, you fool! » Hinata doesn't give him time to elaborate. He clings into Kageyama and drags him towards the bed. A soft smile emerges from Kageyama's lips, as he tries to disentangle from Hinata in order to happily do as he's been asked. Hinata's vehement response feeds a renewed fire in Kageyama, and things get even worse as they deepen the kiss, chasing after each other. Hinata places in fact his hands on Kageyama's neck and lazily fiddles the strands of hair on his nape, while Kageyama is holding his hips. The latter tries to get lost in the kiss, a last attempt to desperately escape from his own thoughts, but in vain. Did Hinata actually figure out something? Kageyama has no clue, but he knows for sure that this way of taking care of him is giving him courage to accomplish his initial intention.

*

The journey from Tokyo to Sendai will take up a considerable amount of time – 4 hours and a half, to be exact, since they are going there by car – so they decide to leave right after breakfast. Once they have loaded the car up with necessary items Kageyama gets behind the wheel, while Hinata sits to his left. They don't get to talk much, even though Hinata tries in every way possible to involve the other one into any conversation. Kageyama doesn't even open his mouth: he is too focused on the road in front of him to pay attention to his partner, which is the right thing to do, but in his case it is just an excuse – his mind doesn't stop formulating oppressive thoughts about what he is going to do once they arrive at their destination. Hinata seems not to accept Kageyama's silence, so he decides to put music on at top volume and sing along in the loudest and most chaotic way possible: he hopes to catch Kageyama's attention by messing with him. Actually, he succeeds. A triumphant smiles appears on his lips, while Kageyama complains about how stupid and annoying Brazilian songs are – the truth is that he loves the way Hinata sings in Portuguese, but he will never in his life admit it. Kageyama has no idea of what the dumbass is saying, but he sure looks gorgeous when he does that. Stupid Hinata and stupid years in Brazil.

They only take two breaks on the journey, during which they switch position in order to let the other get the rest he deserves. Neither of them wants to waste time, as if they both knew that there is something important waiting for them, something besides their families – who don't even know they are coming back home, the two of them just agreed on surprising them. But Kageyama doesn't want to visit their families, or rather it’s not the first thing he wants to do. But once again he can't bring himself to speak to Hinata about his real intentions: every time he tries to tell him everything, the words trip over themselves in his throat.

« We're almost there. I am so excited! You had a wonderful idea, big baby-yama! »

« Idiot, stop teasing or you'll get us crashed. » Kageyama doesn't look at Hinata, but he is sure the dumbass is grinning like a little child. So, he smiles, even though he would like to throw up. Stupid heart of his, unable to beat like always.

Hinata parks the car far from the town center since they can't be spotted by their ex fellow citizens who will inevitably assemble all around them. Now that the two of them are professional volleyball players, they have to pay attention not to be seen or they will be yelled at. They get out of the car with a hood pulled tight on their heads. Kageyama heads up without looking back, while Hinata tries to pick up the pace in order to catch up with him. It feels weird to be finally home after all this time – the environment around them is the same as before but at the same time it shows too many differences that they struggle to recognize it as theirs.

Kageyama tries to guide Hinata towards a precise direction without letting him know which hoping that he doesn't notice anything, too excited to be finally visiting their hometown. But Hinata doesn't fall for it. As soon as they start to climb up a little hill, he stops in the middle of the street. « Kageyama, where are we going? Did you forget, dummy? Your house is far away from the mountains.»

« I know, dumbass. Just follow me. »

« But... even mine is in the opposite direction. What are you doing? »

« Hinata, please. » 

Kageyama has not felt so vulnerable and on the verge of breaking down for quite some time. He's been trying all day long to answer Hinata's silent questions about why the heck they are currently in Miyagi, but in vain. Those bloody words have no intention of getting out of his mouth: if he could, he would personally use a tool to extrapolate them one by one. He awaits, but then he turns to Hinata, expecting him to be upset about his secretiveness. But Hinata is not annoyed, not even a bit. He looks at Kageyama straight in the eyes with a such an expression that even he finds it hard to read – it's not the first time Hinata has done something like that, Kageyama should be used to it. But today that gaze seems to be forcing Kageyama's soul to get read, a thing that makes him shiver. Yes, he has never once in his life begged someone to do as he wishes without explaining himself. Sure, he did terrible things such as giving orders, forcing people to do things, bossing them, but he never begged. The more time passes, the more Kageyama gets worried about Hinata's silence. It's not like him to be stuck in the middle of the street and not moving at all. What does this mean? Has he made a huge mistake in bringing Hinata with him? Kageyama doesn't know what to do, he just sort of stands there like a puppet with his hands sunk in the pockets. He doesn't do anything, what will happen next depends on Hinata and Hinata only.

As soon as Hinata takes a step forward, Kageyama can breathe again. He practically sighs with relief, feeling his chest much lighter, as if something were just lifted from his heart. Hinata keeps on walking, willing to reach out to Kageyama, who clearly needs help, so he moves and approaches him with the most serious expression Kageyama has ever seen on him. Hinata grabs his arm without warning and firmly squeezes it, trying to give him strength and let him know that he is right by his side. Kageyama is so grateful to Hinata for understanding his demand even though it doesn't have any explanation. So, they keep on walking side by side without telling a word, but the silence in which they have fallen is not embarrassing, because it is filled with expectations.

Once they have entered a temple, something finally clicks in Hinata's head. His glance switches between their bonded arms and Kageyama's back – a thing to which he can't find a proper name burns earnestly in his chest, making every step even more painful to take. Hinata lets himself be guided by Kageyama, whose grip is now starting to loosen, but Hinata has no intention of letting that happen. So, he pulls Kageyama's hand out of his pocket and squeezes it tightly as if his own life depended on it. The boy doesn't react to Hinata's attempt to make his presence clear to him; he just keeps walking in religious silence, staring straight ahead. If he turned to look at Hinata, he wouldn't be able to pursue his original plans.

Hinata bumps into Kageyama's back, as the latter stops himself in the middle of a cobbled street. They boy has in fact been following without even daring to have a peek, only trusting Kageyama's judgments. In front of them a simple yet elegant tomb stands out, decorated with bunches of withered flowers and half burnt candles. The inscription reads "Kageyama Kazuyo".

Hinata's eyes widen. « Is... is he-? »

« I guess he doesn't receive many visits now since my sister and I are no longer in town », comments Kageyama, cutting him off. His profile is not fully relaxed yet, but he is starting to feel his shoulders drop, until then numbed by the tension he has been sensing through his whole body.

« Kageya- »

« He's my grandfather. »

Hinata doesn't dare to say anything yet and Kageyama tries to take advantage of his unusual silence. It takes him some time to open his mouth again, but as he does it, words start to fall from his lips. He doesn't even know where they are coming from, but he's fine with it. The two of them are finally where they are supposed to be and he wants Hinata to get to know his grandpa, he really does. So, he starts. « My grandpa was an amazing volleyball coach, everybody was fond of him. He gave me my first ball at the age of 2 and then he invited me to practice, I was 5 years old. It was thanks to him if I became interested in playing volleyball. He taught me everything and gave me valuable advice. I... I just thought that the two of you had to meet with each other. »

A fond smile emerges from Hinata's lips. He understands now, he understands everything – the exaggerated silence, the overreactions, the lack of insults, the uncertainty – everything has just gone back to its right place. Fully aware of Kageyama's true intentions, Hinata feels his body come back to life. He's happy, truly happy, so happy he could die. He approaches the grave, his voice has returned to being as joyful as ever. « Good afternoon, Mr. Kageyama. I'm Hinata Shoyo, your nephew's... friend. »

« We are not friends, dumbass. »

« Shut up, Kageyama. Show some respect! »

The truth is that his grandpa is already familiar with Hinata; Kageyama himself told him everything about this redhead little boy who sucked at everything but could jump higher than anyone else. Kageyama can't believe that one of the first conversations he had alone with his grandpa after he passed away was about that idiot. He has to admit that even if he didn't visit him often, the memory of his grandfather was still vivid in his heart and he was not able to find a way to start over without him. But that day he chose to go and let his grandpa know everything about that number 1 from Yukigaoka Junior High. He remembers it, the light breeze was the same as today. "Listen, grandpa. He chased after me once the game ended and told me in tears that he was going to defeat me. I told him that if he wanted to beat me, he first had to become strong. Like you told me, so I did good, grandpa? Anyway, he can bring it on, like hell I will allow him to surpass me."

« Why do you tell me this now? »

« Because you.. uh... you reminded me of him, yesterday. »

« Really? I must be a really cool person! »

"You are", Kageyama thinks. He can't help but recall once again memories that had been buried deep down inside his head until the day before. His hands feel kind of tingly, still sunk in the pockets of his ripped jeans. As a gentle breeze blows and ruffles Kageyama's hair, a slight smile escapes his control. He is abruptly taken back to the time when his little self felt truly safe and protected whenever he was able to hold his grandpa's hand. He gets the impression of seeing that lonely little child walking on his way back from practice, hand in hand with who was the most important person in the world to him. At that time his hand was obviously small, so much that it seemed to sink and disappear into his grandpa's large hand – Kageyama imperceptibly sighs, because he cannot avoid wondering how that grip would be like now that his hands have grown so much in size.

Hinata's voice distracts him from the storm of unpleasant and sad thoughts that have just started to take possession of his mind. Kageyama's whole body turns towards Hinata in order to look at him, his eyes wide and his mouth half-open, he looks at the other as if he saw him for the first time ever. But Hinata is not addressing him, he is turning his back to him, talking to someone else. It takes some time for Kageyama to fully understand what the boy is doing; but as soon as he realizes it, his ears turn bright red. Hinata is having an actual conversation with his grandpa.

« I'm so glad Kageyam- uh... Tobio-kun trusted me enough to share your story with me. I will pay visit to you every time I am back in town. We'll even visit you together, I promise! »

Hinata is kneeling in front of the tomb with folded hands and his eyes closed. His voice is unusually calm, but as reassuring as ever, and Kageyama lets out a small smile, knowing that he means every single word that has come out of his mouth. So, another promise exists now. Hinata has just built a bond that could end up abruptly broken. Kageyama knows that he shouldn't think like that, since the most important promise to him has been kept. "Do you remember?", he silently asks his grandpa with a lump in his throat, "do you remember when you told me that I would meet someone stronger if I got stronger myself?" – his gaze falls upon Hinata who is now cleaning the tomb – "I definitely met him.", he concludes within himself before kneeling as well.

« Thank you, grandpa, for keeping your promise. »

Hinata turns towards him. « Did you say something, Kageyama? »

« I didn't say anything, you idiot. »

« So you didn't tell him yet that I beat you so bad yesterday, did you? »

Hinata doesn't give him the chance to reply, because he takes Kageyama's hands into his own and squeezes them together. A new smile spreads all over Hinata's face, while Kageyama thinks that he would really like to kiss those stupid lips. The new promise is still imprinted on their mind. They will do anything in their power to keep it, just as the grandpa did with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work on here, hope you liked it. Tell me if you did!  
> I honestly cried while writing this, so you know. I spent so much time on this fic, and I can finally say that I feel satisfied with the way it came out.  
> Please everyone hug Kageyama even if he doesn't want to and tell him only good things, he deserves everything. Thanks Hinata for your brightness.


End file.
